The main problem is the improvement and modernization of learning in classrooms. Normally, the teacher uses conventional boards to develop his class—for example mathematics or physics—using only drawing skills and brackets, without any tool that has neither parameters nor real technological help, causing imprecision, therefore inefficiency in learning.
Nowadays, many schools project images from the computer using a searchlight in an electronic white board, being this action or interactivity always virtual, contributing to improvement and modernity of learning in classrooms, but having as a disadvantage lacking real and three-dimensional measurement tools.
Further, we know that nature has all the sciences and these are represented by graphics, that in turn will always be represented in the coordinate plane X, Y (width, height), and if a tool will also help in representing depth or axis Z, then this will be of great help in comprehension of nature and learning improvement.